Let's Answer!
by Suki Pie
Summary: Kumpulan drabble (lagi dan lagi). Ketika sebuah permainan kini mendapat jawabannya. Dan berpikir menjadi hal yang dilupakan. "See? Kau sudah tahu trik-nya, bukan?" Warning Inside! Review please? XD


**"Let's Answer!" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Let's Answer © Suki Pie **

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Alay, seriusan. Manalagi gaje dan membingungkan. Juga OOC. **

**Sequel dari fanfic "Let's Think" mungkin? #digiles **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Karena Bulat **

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Kise-chin." Murasakibara berucap di sela-sela kegiatan makannya. Membuat suaranya teredam dan sedikit sulit dimengerti.

"Eh, yang mana?" si pirang bertanya, antusias.

"Bumi itu bulat,"

Kise tertawa. "Astaga, itu mudah sekali, Murasakicchi!"

"Mudah bagimu, dasar bodoh!"

"Yang bodoh di sini siapa, _Aho_—aduh! Jangan tarik rambutku Aominecchi!"

"Ryouta, bisa-bisa kugunting rambut kesayanganmu itu,"

"Baiklah, baiklah," kedua tangan Kise terangkat, menyerah. Memang, menghadapi satu orang seperti Akashi lebih menyeramkan ketimbang keempat pemain generasi keajaiban lainnya. "Jadi … bumi itu bulat—"

"Jangan mengulang pertanyaannya, _nanodayo_!"

"_Hidoi_-_ssu!_" Kise merengek, tapi tak ada yang menanggapi. "Ya jawabannya didapat karena bumi itu bulat! Bumi itu bulat! Lingkaran! Radius! Karena satu tambah satu tidak memiliki bumi di dalamnya."

"HAH?!"

* * *

**Hitam, juga benda setelahnya. **

"Lalu, bagaimana yang _black magic_, _nanodayo_?"

Aomine dan Kuroko saling bertatapan. Melirik satu sama lain, mengirimkan informasi lewat telepati. Biru tua bertemu dengan biru muda. Juga cahaya dan bayangan.

Bayangan itu … adalah hitam.

"Kata kuncinya mudah," Kuroko menyesap _vanilla milkshake_-nya, hasil dari pemberian Akashi. "Seperti judulnya, _black magic._"

"Lebih tepatnya, berikan _clue_ yang spesifik, Kuroko."

Aomine menguap malas. "Itu benar. Apa yang dikatakan Tetsu memang benar."

Iris hijaunya mendelik tak suka. Namun Aomine mengabaikannya.

"Kata kuncinya berada di kata _black magic_-nya sendiri. _Black _adalah hitam."

"Dan hitam, adalah _clue-_nya," Kuroko menambahkan. Menyeringai kecil ke arah sang cahaya.

Midorima mendengus, setelah itu membetulkan letak kacamata. "Tak kusangkan trik-nya murahan sekali."

"HEI!"

* * *

**Dokter Berkata**

"Pernah mendengar permainan dokter berkata?"

Midorima dan Aomine membelalak, setelah itu menatap sang _manager_ berambut _sakura_ nanar. Membuat yang ditatap merasa takut, salah bicara sepertinya. Momoi jadi tertawa canggung.

"Coba jelaskan, Satsuki!"

"Eh, eh?" Momoi mengerjap, "permainannya mudah, kok!" setelah itu tertawa renyah. "Dengar, kalian harus menuruti setiap perintah yang aku kakatan."

Aomine mengangguk, Midorima menyetujui.

"Tapi…" jari telunjuk si gadis terangkat. "Perintah hanya boleh dilakukan jika aku menyebutkan 'dokter berkata' di belakang kalimat perintah."

"Sudah, mulai saja!" protes Aomine tidak sabar.

Lagi, Momoi tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar. "Mulai ya. _Dokter berkata_, permainan dimulai."

Mereka berdua menunggu.

"Dokter berkata, angkat tangan kanan."

Midorima mengangkat tangannya, begitu pula Aomine. Keduanya tangan kanan.

"Dokter berkata, angkat tangan kiri. Dokter berkata angkat kaki kanan. Turunkan tangan kanan."

Tangan kiri mereka berdua diangkat, kaki kanan ikut terangkat, sedangkan tangan kanan Aomine turun.

Midorima tidak menurunkan satu tangannya.

"Midorin menang, Dai-chan kalah!"

"Kenapa aku kalah?"

"Karena kau menurunkan tangan kananmu, Aomine." Sela Midorima sebelum Momoi menjelaskan. Tentu masih dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan kaki kanan di atas meja. Ingat, permainan belum selesai. "Kau hanya harus mengikuti perintah Momoi jika di dalamnya ada kalimat **_dokter berkata._**"

"Itu benar! Satu kata dokter berkata, sama dengan satu perintah."

Sang _ace _Teiko menyeringai lebar. "Kata kunci terpecahkan! Sepertinya aku tidak perlu pergi kencan dengan Akashi."

"Lebih baik pergi kencan, _nanodayo_."

"Midorin/Midorima!"

* * *

**Semua orang memilikinya. **

"Lalu, kenapa lift-nya bisa bergeser? Bagaimana trik dari pertanyaanmu itu?" Aomine berkatanya, sarkas. Di sisi lain karena penasaran tingkat tinggi, sisi lainnya karena ia merasa bodoh dan dijatuhkan.

"Trik-nya mudah, Daiki." Jawab sang emperor santai. Jari telunjuknya sibuk memutar-mutar bola basket. "Bahkan kau tak perlu berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya. Hanya. Perlu. Mengikutinya."

Aomine mendesah sebal. "Baiklah. Lalu?"

Astaga! Rasanya Akashi ingin mencekik salah satu anak buahnya ini sekarang juga.

"Sekarang, aku tanya. Ketika aku mengirimi kau pesan singkat, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hah? Aomine tak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. Dan siapa juga yang mau mendapat pesan _neraka_ dari sang emperor? Tidak, terima kasih. Aomine jadi merinding.

"Tentu saja aku akan mengecek ponselku," tapi akhirnya menjawab juga. "Tidak mungkin 'kan aku melihat kotak surat. Kau juga pasti mengirim pesan lewat—tunggu…"

Iris biru tuanya melirik Akashi, sedangkan yang dilirik mengangkat satu alisnya.

"_See?_ Sudah tahu trik-nya, bukan?"

Aomine merasa dibodohi oleh kaptennya sendiri.

* * *

**A/N : **Hahaha *ketawa aneh* Tolong jangan tanya kenapa judulnya gitu, serius, Suki juga bingung O_O #nanges. _Well,_ Suki juga bingung gimana ngejelasin buat yang review gak pake akun, tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya! *bow* Buat yang pake akun juga, maaf belum ada yang dibales, tapi nanti Suki bales kok XD

Terus buat fanfic yang ini, entahlah... kayaknya semua teka-teki gak akan ditulis jawabannya di sini. Cuma beberapa, tehe~X'D Abisnya kalo dijelasin langsung di fanfic "Let's Think" nanti malah menuhin, hehehe~ jadi Suki kasih taunya nyelip-nyelip lewat cerita #plek. Dan lagi mungkin diantara reader yang baca fanfic itu udah tau jawabannya, hehe. Oh ya, sebenernya bikin fic ini paksaan dari adik Suki =3= Suki gak mau kasih langsung jawabannya ke dia #gakpenting

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! XD *kecupin satu-satu*

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
